A Serpent Among Lions 2
by Hermione Granger - Top mind at Hogwarts
Summary: This is a continuation of A Serpent Among Lions. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R Will probably rename when we think of something more original. LOL
1. Looking Back

A Serpent Among Lions Part 2

Prologue--Looking back

_After two anxious hours, Harry let her family into her hospital room, one by one starting with her parents. He knew that Meghan wanted very badly to see her, but she wanted her parents to see her first in case she had any questions._

_Ginny's body was badly beaten and she had a concussion. She had indeed had a miscarriage, but it turned out that she had been carrying twins, so the other baby was still safely within her womb. _

_One by one her brothers and their families visited her, giving her gentle hugs and giving Harry their support. Percy was especially hit hard by the attack, since he and Ginny had always been very close. He was very close to tears when he saw the state his sister was in._

_"I swear to you and Harry, Gin, that I won't rest until this person is caught."_

_"But Dudley was already caught, Percy. Your dad sent him to Azkaban," But Percy's words sent a chill through his body. Surely Dudley couldn't have done this by himself, he couldn't have..._

_At last, Meghan came in to see her mother. The poor girl was in such a state that Harry felt terrible for her._

"Mum, Dad, this is all my fault! Druhilda found out about the baby from the diary and she..."

_Going over to his daughter, Harry gave her a hug, "Meghan, no one blames you. This is not your fault."_

_Weakly, Ginny picked up her hand and waved Meghan over, "Sweetheart, don't you worry about me, okay? You did nothing wrong. The baby's fine and so am I," She and Harry had decided not to tell her about the baby that had been lost, because she would have been devastated and would have blamed herself even more._

_They kept Ginny at St. Mungo's for three days for observation and to make sure the other baby wasn't in any danger and then released her with strict orders to take it easy for the next two weeks._

_Several weeks later they had the trial of Dudley Dursley, and no one would ever forget his testimony:_

_"I found my Hogwarts letter in my mum's bedside table one night when I was there for a visit. When I confronted her with it, she told me that she kept it from my dad because she didn't want him to find out. All that time she knew that I could have been a wizard like my perfect cousin Harry and she kept me from it! She CLAIMED that she had planned to tell me about it, and that is why she kept the letter."  
_

_At this point, Dudley spat on the floor in anger, then continued, "A couple of weeks later I met this guy in a pub who told me that he could teach me some magic and that I would be able to kill my filthy muggle parents, making it look like wonder boy Potter did it. So of course I jumped at the chance. I hated my cousin, he had everything. A beautiful wife, a child that is going to Hogwarts, where I should have gone, and another baby on the way."_

_When asked who helped him, he shook his head, refusing to speak. By his own admission, Dudley Dursley was charged with murder in the first degree and sentenced to life in Azkaban._

_Harry and Ginny decided not to go into hiding but to set up passwords for all their friends and family who would visit them. They returned to their house and set up extra protection spells on the residence and grounds, taking no chances with the safety of them or their unborn child._


	2. Discoveries

A Serpent Among Lions

Chapter 1 Discoveries

After Dudley's trial and sentencing, Harry was summoned by a lawyer and given a box of items that Petunia had left to him in case of her untimely death. There wasn't much in it; only a photo album, a journal, and a letter.

Taking the letter out, Harry read it out loud to Ginny:

_"Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter it means that I have died, more than likely by the hands of my son. I know that you must have many questions and I will try to answer them through the pages of my diary. I have kept up with it over the years, having started it when I was very young. I urge you to begin reading the later entries first, they will hold the answers that you must be seeking._

_The photo album are some pictures of Lily and I growing up and some pictures of you that she sent me when you were a baby. I thought you would like to have them._

_I must go for now. Please take care of yourself and your lovely family. Watch out for Dudley, he is more than what he seems._

_Love,_

_Aunt Petunia"_

As much as Harry wanted to look through the photo album, he knew that he wanted to understand as much as he could about why his cousin did this horrible thing. He knew, of course, that his cousin was extremely jealous of him, but he felt that there were other things contained in the diary that might shed some light on everything.

Looking at Ginny, he tried to think of where he should begin, "I think the best place to begin would be around the time that Dudley would have gotten his Hogwarts letter. Let's look around the week before his birthday, that's when I got mine."

Flipping to the middle of the book, Harry found July 16th's entry:

_June 16, 1991_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, the day I feared has come. Today, I got a letter for Dudley from Hogwarts inviting him to attend. Thankfully Vernon was out shopping with Dudley for his birthday and neither of them are any the wiser.. He would be furious and I shudder to think of the repercussions._

_Personally, I would have no trouble with Dudley going to Hogwarts, but I see how Vernon treats Harry. He's always saying how he's so thankful that Dudley isn't like him. All these years, everything that has happened, he has assumed that it was all Harry when some of it was Dudley._

_Vernon must never know. I knew that this was a possibility because of Lily being a witch, but I never told Vernon that it could happen. After seeing how he treats Harry, I'm glad I didn't. Vernon's temper is legendary, and I have been on the receiving end of it many times. _

_I know that he will be rather brassed off when Harry gets his letter... it's just a matter of time now. I have to write back to Dumbledore and tell him that he doesn't accept. I know that he will understand. _

Ginny took Harry's hand and squeezed it encouragingly, "It sounds as if your aunt wasn't all that bad, Harry. I think your uncle scared her and that is why she acted the way she did around you."

Harry nodded in agreement. Come to think of it, he didn't really remember a time when his aunt was really that cruel to him when his uncle wasn't around, "Let's see if we can find out some more."

Harry turned to the back of the diary to find her most recent entries and found a date that he knew was important.

_July 15, 2011_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe my stupidity! Why in the world did I keep that letter of Dudley's? I knew that when I got it that I should have thrown it away, but I guess I wanted it as a keepsake. I know that Dudley could have been a great wizard like Harry, and I guess that I just wanted to have it to look back and remember._

_Dudley came over tonight and found it in my nightstand. I had asked him to get something from it, forgetting that it was in there and he confronted me with it. I told him that his father wouldn't have let him go there and that's why I didn't tell him. I also told him that I was going to tell him one day, but I never planned on it because I knew that this would be his reaction._

_He stormed out of the house, I am really afraid what he might do. I have never seen him so angry before. Of course, Vernon was absolutely livid. He gave me the beating of my life for keeping it from him, I can barely sit down and my right eye is black and swollen, so I have to cut this short._

_My son is always used to getting his own way...what will he do to us?_

_I should contact Harry and tell him what has happened. I fear Dudley may go after him..._

Harry had a very sad look upon his face. He remembered Dudley talking about it at the trial, but seeing the words of his late aunt on paper made it that more real. He had often suspected that his uncle had abused his aunt, but he couldn't be certain. He read the remaining entries to find out if there was anymore that he needed to know, but his aunt didn't say much else.

"Aunt Petunia, why didn't you contact me? I would have helped you..." He said quietly, more to himself than to Ginny, "I still can't believe my cousin did this to his parents. You know, I just realized that my last living relative from my parents is in Azkaban," Harry said, sadly.

"You still have me and our children," Ginny said, taking his hand in hers and putting them together on her growing stomach, "And now that it's over and your name has been cleared, we can get on with our lives."

Harry turned and gave Ginny a tender kiss on the lips and a hug. He didn't cry often, but he felt tears pricking his eyes after reading his aunt's diary. She had hurt so much and there wasn't anything he could do to save her. At least the monster who had killed her and his uncle was behind bars.


	3. Preparations

A Serpent Among Lions 2

Chapter 2 Preparations

Ginny stood in the nursery, making sure that everything was ready. The baby was due to come any day now, and she wanted everything to be perfect. She had included Meghan in helping her pick out the decorations so she knew how important she would be in her new brother or sister's life. Resting her hand on her bulging stomach, she sighed sadly and a tear came to her eye. They had been expecting twins, but due to the cruelty of Dudley and his accomplice, they had lost one of the babies. She was just thankful that all of that was behind them and they were back in their house. She heard Harry coming up behind her...

Harry stood in the doorway of their newly decorated nursery. Although he had not been a part of the decorating, he was very happy with the results. Ginny was sure that they were having a boy and so she had chosen various shades of blue, from midnight to baby blue. The blues were accented with various shapes that invoked thoughts of the wizarding world. Stars adorned the walls, wands decorated linens and a beautiful magic mobile hung over the crib. Harry watched as it turned and he marveled at the changing of shapes and pictures. What a wonderful world he belonged to.

His gaze shifted to his pleasantly rounded wife and he smiled at how she fit into this room. Even before the baby was born, she was completely at home in the nursery. In only a few steps, Harry had reached the back of Ginny and he put his arms around her, his hands placed protectively over her swollen stomach. "Hello, my dear," he whispered into her ear. "Everything looks wonderful in here."

Ginny tilted her head back and gave her husband a kiss, "Well, I can't take all the credit you know. Meghan helped me a lot. I think she's as excited about her new sibling coming as we are," She said, smiling at him.

"What time are you picking her up today? Today starts Easter break, you know. I know she's excited to come home, although I think she was hoping that the baby would be here before Easter break started."

Harry grinned mischievously, "I was hoping the baby would be here by now as well. I would give anything for you to go back to your pleasant self and stop being so moody and emotional." His eyes sparkled. "I will also be glad when your cravings subside. If I have to go out late at night to get you fudge ice cream and sardines one more time, I think I will gag."

He turned her around to face him so that she could see his smile. "All kidding aside, I will be glad when the baby arrives. You look like you are so uncomfortable in this state. As for Meghan, I'm leaving in about half an hour to get her from Hogsmeade. I received a note from Professor McGonagall only a few minutes ago informing me that Hermione will have her at the Three Broomsticks at half past eleven."

Ginny gave him a hug, "I am uncomfortable yes, but I am also very happy. Carrying our child is one of our greatest joys, and the tiredness, swollen ankles and everything else is well worth it."

Her eyes filled with sadness as she thought of the other baby that had been lost. She looked around the nursery and thought about it having two of everything--two cribs, changing tables, dressers...

"Do you think we should have told Meghan about the other baby?"

Harry's smile vanished as anger took hold of him. His face remained calm, however, as he said, "No, Ginny, I don't believe it would have been the right thing for us to tell Meghan about the sibling she lost. Our family has been through enough without traumatizing her with that knowledge."

He had not been able to shake his feelings of anger toward Dudley in the seven months that his cousin had been in prison. His feelings of loss and despair had been overshadowed by the deep rage he felt towards Dudley. Only his family had kept him sane through it all and the knowledge that he would at least have another child slightly soothed him.

"Would you like to have some tea with me before I leave to pick up Meghan?" Harry asked, attempting to move the conversation to lighter matters. He did not want Ginny getting worked up about the lost baby; it was not good for her or for the baby they had left.

Ginny smiled sadly, "Yes, let's do that. We don't have that many more quiet moments left, just the two of us, and I want to take them while we can," She laughed as she felt the baby move inside of her, "This little fellow's feisty today, that's for sure. You know, they say that they can hear us talking to them."

She followed Harry out to the kitchen where she settled herself in a chair, knowing if she sat on the couch or someplace soft she'd never be able to get up again, "Harry, I was thinking. If it's a boy, why don't we name him James, after your father?"

Tears sprung to Harry's eyes at the thought of naming his son after his father. "That is a wonderful idea, Ginny. I really love how thoughtful you are. Now are you sure you don't want to name him after your father instead? I would be fine with doing that," He looked imploringly into her eyes, searching for her true feelings.

Ginny smiled at her husband, knowing that she wanted to do this for

him, "Harry, I want to do this. I want our son to be named for your father, and I know that my dad would agree with me," Taking the cup of tea he handed her, she took a sip, "It will be a great legacy for him, and when he grows up we can tell him everything we know about him."

Returning Ginny's smile, Harry said, "Thank you so much, my love. This means so much to me." An idea came to mind and he said, "Ginny, what do you think of a middle name of Albus if it's a boy. I think it would be great to honor Dumbledore by naming our child after him as well."

Reaching over to take Harry's hand and squeeze it gently, Ginny's eyes filled with tears of their own, "That is a wonderful idea. I know that wherever he is, he's watching over us. Let's name him James Albus Harrison Potter. Harrison means Harry's son, after all."

Looking at the clock, she realized how late it was getting, "You should probably be leaving soon. It's almost time to pick up Meghan."

Harry looked up at the clock and nodded his agreement. "I'll just run and get my travelling cloak and a special gift I have for Meghan." He dashed off up the stairs and grabbed his cloak and the carefully wrapped present he had hidden in his closet. Within minutes, Harry was back downstairs and he stopped in front of Ginny, doubled over and huffing. "Wow, I need to start exercising again. I'm becoming an old man," he said with a wry grin on his face.

Ginny laughed and stood, "Maybe you can get a game going with my

brothers once the weather gets nicer and that will get you back in shape. I'm not going to be ready to play for a while," She said, looking down at her stomach, "You be careful, you hear?" She said, giving him a hug and a kiss, "Tell Hermione I said hi and that we'll have them over for dinner sometime," Ginny smiled as she thought of

her sister in law. They had been so close when they went to Hogwarts and they still were.

"I'd like to get back into Quidditch and I haven't seen Ron for a few weeks. I think I'll send him an owl this evening asking if he wants to get together soon. I miss spending time with him." Harry threw on his travelling cloak and gave Ginny a loud kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back soon, love." With a loud crack, he disapparated.

Ginny finished her tea and went back into the nursery, taking a book with her. Sitting down in the rocking chair, she smiled and read, looking forward to seeing her daughter again soon.

--------------------------------------

Hermione smiled as she saw how excited Meghan was to be going home,

"Have you been enjoying school up until now?" Ron had taken the twins home with him a few minutes before.

Meghan smiled at her aunt, "Oh yeah, I love it. I thought for sure mum would have had the baby by now, though. I wanted to be able to come home and see my new brother or sister."

Hermione chuckled fondly, "I know that it's hard waiting on a new baby but you'll be a big sister soon enough. Look," She said, seeing Harry come towards them, "There's your dad."

Harry smiled and waved with his free hand as he neared his daughter and one of his three best friends. When he reached them, Harry stooped and gave Hermione a hug and a peck on the cheek. "It's good to see you Hermione." He then turned his attention to his daughter. "And look at you!" He exclaimed. "You have grown so much since the last time I saw you. You are changing into a young woman so fast that I barely recognize you." He smiled lovingly at Meghan and swept her into his arms for a fierce hug.

After a few moments, Harry set Meghan down and gestured with the present in his left hand. "I've brought you a surprise, Meghan. Would you like to open it?" He had been looking forward for weeks to seeing the look on his daughter's face when she opened this package. He had spent a Saturday perusing the shops at Diagon Alley looking for the perfect gift for her and he had finally found it as the sun was setting.

In a shop at the far edge of Diagon Alley, Harry had found a beautiful set of earrings and he had known instantly that they were the ones for Meghan. The were made of a delicate white gold that was twisted together in intricate patterns. At the post was a flawless sapphire that sparkled in the light and several smaller sapphires clung to the intricate patters of gold. He knew that the combination of the white gold and sapphires would highlight and accentuate Meghan's fierce red hair and fragile, pale skin.

Harry held out the package to Meghan and said, "Here you go my dear. I hope you like it."

Hermione smiled as she hugged Harry back, "Harry, how are you doing?

How's Ginny? I'm sure that she is looking forward to that new baby of yours coming at last, isn't she? Like someone else I know," She said, patting Meghan on the shoulder.

"Dad!" Meghan ran to her father and gave him a huge hug. She and

Harry had always had a special relationship and never felt weird about giving him a hug in public, "How's Mum doing? Is she okay?"

When Harry gave her the gift, her eyes lit up as she opened it, "Oh, Dad, they're beautiful," She said, looking down at the beautiful earrings he had given her, "Thank you!"

Harry was thrilled to see that Meghan liked the earrings. He had been agonizing over whether it was an inappropriate gift for an eleven year old since he had bought them. The look of happiness on Meghan's face wiped away all those fears.

Stooping to look into her eyes, Harry said, "I'm so glad you like them, Meghan. I haven't yet told you about the most special attribute of those earrings, though." He paused for effect before saying, "I have enchanted them so that you can communicate with your mother and me instantly. All you need to do is put them on, say the incantation, ' Loqueris' and you will be able to speak to us wherever we are." He smiled at her, waiting for her reaction.

Meghan's eyes grew wide when he told her that, "Wow, Dad! That's so

awesome!" She said, giving him another hug, "That's one of the coolest things I have ever seen!"

Hermione smiled at Harry, "That is a wonderful invention, Harry. I know that she really misses you two when she's at school."

Harry smiled again. It was gratifying to have his daughter admire his handiwork. "I'm glad you think it's so cool. Some kids would think it was terribly un cool to talk to their parents but I'm glad you aren't one of them."

He turned to Hermione. "We need to get going, Hermione. Thank you so much for bringing Meghan to Hogsmeade for me. Can you let Ron know that I'll be sending him an owl this evening? It's been so long since we've spent time together and I really miss him."

Meghan just smiled and shook her head, "Of course not. I love talking

to you guys and I am really happy that I can talk to you anytime I want."

"It was my pleasure, Harry and of course I will. You tell Ginny to hang in there and let us know when the big day arrives, okay?"

"I will do that," Harry said. Taking Meghan's hand tightly in his, Harry said to her, "This will be your first time apparating. Be aware that you might have feelings of nausea or dizziness. These feelings will wear off soon after we arrive at home. Are you ready?"

Meghan nodded, "I'm excited that I'm going to apparate for the first

time," Waving to her Aunt Hermione, she smiled and thanked her for

bringing her to Hogsmeade, "I'm ready, Dad."

Hermione waved back, smiling at Meghan and Harry.

-----------------------------------------

Ginny was sitting in the chair, when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Standing up, she remembered the breathing exercises that the healer had taught them at childbirth class and breathed deeply. I hope Harry gets here soon with Meghan she thought to herself.

She knew that labor could go on for a while but she still felt better with him there.

When Harry and Meghan arrived at the house, Meghan immediately collapsed to the floor, her head in her hands. Harry smiled sympathetically, "I'm sorry it was such a tough trip, honey. The effects will wear off, I promise." When Meghan was feeling better, Harry helped her to her feet and said, "Let's go find your mum; I'm sure she's anxious to see you."

The two of them headed up the stairs to the master bedroom. Harry called out, "Ginny, were home!" as they reached the landing.

Ginny came out of the bathroom, a smile upon her face, "Hi sweetheart," She said, giving Meghan a hug and a kiss, "How are you doing?" Looking at her daughter's ears, she smiled, "What beautiful earrings, honey."

"Hi Mum," Meghan said, giving her a hug and a kiss back, "I'm doing great," When her mother mentioned her earrings, she smiled, "Dad gave them to me. He said I can use a special spell on them and I can communicate with you guys with them. Isn't that neat?"

"That's a great gift," Ginny said, smiling at her daughter, "When your dad asked me to marry him, it seems as if he gives all the special girls in his life sapphires," Ginny grimaced a bit as another pain went through her. It had been about a half an hour since her last contraction so she wasn't really that worried and she didn't want to ruin Meghan's homecoming, "I bet you're hungry. Why don't you go downstairs and your dad and I will be down shortly. We'll have some lunch, how does that sound?"

"That's a great idea. I am STARVING!" Meghan laughed as she ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Harry smiled at his two special girls and watched Meghan leave the room. "That girl has so much energy," he said with a laugh. "I saw that look of pain on your face, Ginny. Is something wrong?" He looked at her with concern.

Ginny smiled at Harry, "Nope, that's normally what happens when someone is in labor," She said, laughing. She'd had an easy delivery with Meghan and she had no reason to think that this baby's birth wouldn't be a normal one, "The contractions are still a half hour apart, we have plenty of time."

Harry experienced a moment of panic before he remembered what an easy time Ginny had during her first delivery. He knew he would only make things more stressful if he acted like the raving lunatic he was 11 years ago when Meghan was born. "Wow, you're in labor! When do you think we should leave for St. Mungo's? I can't seem to remember what they told us the first time. Was it when the contractions were 10 minutes apart or was it when your water broke? Has your water broken yet?"

"No, not yet. Let's have some lunch with Meghan and then contact the family so they know that the time has come," Ginny said, giving Harry a hug and a kiss, "We're going to have a baby today, Harry," She said, smiling at him.

"Mum, Dad! Are you guys coming or what?" Meghan's voice travelled up the steps.

"We'll be right down, Meghan!" Ginny called to her daughter, "Wait til she hears that she's going to be a big sister today. She'll be so excited! Shall we go downstairs and tell her?"

Harry put his arm around his wife and rubbed her shoulder lovingly. "We don't want to keep her waiting any longer do we?" he asked with a smile. "She's so wound up already I can't imagine how she could get any more excited but we both know she will."

As they left the bedroom, Harry whispered to Ginny, "I love you so much. You are having our baby today and I'm so excited. Thank you for this wonderful gift you are giving to me." The two smiled at each other as they slowly descended the stairs toward Meghan and the kitchen.


	4. A New Life Begins

A Serpent Among Lions 2

Chapter 3 A New Life Begins

Molly was so excited she could barely contain herself. Harry had just sent her a patronus to tell her that he and Ginny were at St. Mungo's and that Ginny was in labor. She had contacted Arthur and the rest of the Weasley clan as they had come to be known since there were so many of them and told them to meet at the hospital.

Apparating to St. Mungo's, she asked for Ginny's room number and found her in a high security room, due to her being Harry Potter's wife and also because of recent events. Every person who went in there required a magical pass. As she entered the room, she could see that Ginny was very uncomfortable, but trying not to show it, "Honey, how are you?"

Ginny smiled as bravely as she could, the contractions were getting really intense, "Doing as well as possible, Mum," She said, giving her mother a hug.

"Where's Meghan?" Molly said, looking around for her granddaughter.

"With Hermione..." Ginny started, then stopped as another contraction hit.

Hermione peeked her head in the room and whispered to Molly, "I took her to get something to eat. Ginny's water broke while they were

having lunch and Meghan was hungry."

Ginny looked at Harry, squeezing his hand tightly, "I don't remember

it hurting this much last time."

Harry smiled and squeezed his wife's hand reassuringly. He could feel her pain and tension and wished there was some way he could take on some of the discomfort. "Sweetheart, from what I've heard, mothers forget the pain after the delivery. I guess if they didn't, every family would be a one child family." He laughed uncomfortably, hoping he was not being inappropriate.

Ginny could feel the beads of sweat forming on her forehead as another contraction hit. Trying to get her mind off of the pain, she

remembered Meghan's reaction when they told her.

They had gone downstairs and Meghan had set the table for lunch. When they had gotten to the bottom of the steps, Ginny had been hit with

another contraction and her water broke.

Meghan had run over to her with concern in her eyes, "Mum, are you all right?"

Harry smiled at the memory. The look on Meghan's face had been priceless. Concern, confusion and fear were written all over her features and Harry was quick to answer her question. 'Sweetie, your mum has gone into labor. The baby will be coming soon so we need to help mum get ready for St. Mungo's.'

A quick flurry of activity ensued as they prepared Ginny for the trip to St. Mungo's and notified friends and family members. Thankfully, they had arrived just as her contractions had become stronger and she was now under the care of a qualified healer. Once Molly had arrived and taken charge of the situation, everything seemed to calm down.

Smiling at Ginny, Harry leaned over to kiss her forehead. "You look so beautiful, Ginny. It's a wonder that you could look more beautiful than usual but you have managed to do just that." He sat in a chair next to the bed without releasing Ginny's hand from his grasp. He wished for a second that the chair was a little more padded before stopping himself. He should just be thankful that he was not in the kind of pain that Ginny was.

Harry smiled at the memory. The look on Meghan's face had been priceless. Concern, confusion and fear were written all over her features and Harry was quick to answer her question. 'Sweetie, your mum has gone into labor. The baby will be coming soon so we need to help mum get ready for St. Mungo's.'

A quick flurry of activity ensued as they prepared Ginny for the trip to St. Mungo's and notified friends and family members. Thankfully, they had arrived just as her contractions had become stronger and she was now under the care of a qualified healer. Once Molly had arrived and taken charge of the situation, everything seemed to calm down.

Smiling at Ginny, Harry leaned over to kiss her forehead. "You look so beautiful, Ginny. It's a wonder that you could look more beautiful than usual but you have managed to do just that." He sat in a chair next to the bed without releasing Ginny's hand from his grasp. He wished for a second that the chair was a little more padded before stopping himself. He should just be thankful that he was not in the kind of pain that Ginny was.

Hermione went over to her sister in law's side, "Ginny, you hang in there. Ron and I are keeping an eye on Meghan and she's having a good time with her cousins, so you just concentrate on having the baby and don't worry about a thing."

Ginny smiled thankfully at Hermione. The healer came in and, while everyone but Harry waited outside, examined her. She was fully dilated and could begin pushing. Ginny looked at Harry, "Think Meghan would like to be here for her brother or sister's birth?"

Harry had not the faintest idea what to say to that. He had not even considered having Meghan in the room until now. Thinking about it more, he could not see a reason why it was a bad idea. "Why don't I go ask Meghan if she would like to be in the room? We can leave the choice up to her."

Ginny nodded, "Okay, tell her that she doesn't have to if she doesn..."Ginny was unable to finish the sentence as another pain hit her.

Molly saw Harry coming out of Ginny's room, "Harry, how's she doing? Is she okay?"

Meghan ran up to her father, "Dad, did Mum have the baby yet? Am I a big sister?" She was unable to keep the eagerness out of her voice. Her face was lit up with excitement and there was a huge smile upon her face.

Smiling at his daughter and mother-in-law, Harry said, "No, Ginny has not had the baby yet but she is getting close. Meghan, your mum and I wondered if you would like to be in the room to watch the baby come into the world. You don't have to if you don't want to. We wanted to leave the decision to you."

Meghan looked at her father incredulously, "Really? I can do that?"

She said, furrowing her brow in thought, "I don't know, it could be

kind of scary," It was obvious that she really wanted to do it but she

had mixed emotions about it.

"If you like, sweetheart, I can come in with you and stand by you, and

if you get too nervous I'll take you out, okay?" Molly said, giving her granddaughter a hug, "It's a really special thing to watch a baby

come into the world, Meghan, but we're not going force you into it."

Meghan thought about it and nodded, "I want to come in. I want to

help sing Happy birthday to my new brother or sister," She said,

beaming at her grandmother and dad.

Harry had to smile at how adorable his daughter was. It was great to watch her thought process as she made the decision for herself. He was so proud of how she was growing into a young woman. "Well, then it's decided. Let's not waste anymore time! We don't want to miss the birth." He held the door open for the two ladies and stepped into the room behind them.

Ginny smiled as she saw her mother and Meghan come in, "Meghan, I'm so glad you came in," She said, waving her over, "You ready to be a big

sister?" Ginny's face contorted with pain as another contraction hit

and perspiration dripped into her eyes.

"Yes, I'm ready," Obviously concerned about how much pain her Mum was in, she looked at her with concern, "You going to be okay?" Tears

glistened in Meghan's eyes as she looked at her mother.

"Honey, I'll be fine. Now, go stand with grandmum because you're

going to be a big sister real soon," Reaching up, Ginny gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, on the next contraction, I want you to push," The healer said,

at the foot of Ginny's bed.

The next contraction hit a minute later and Ginny pushed, squeezing

Harry's hand with all her might.

Harry kept his expression supportive and concerned despite the intense pain running through the hand that Ginny was crushing. He knew that it helped her to have him to hold on to so he bore the pain happily. "You're doing wonderfully, Ginny," he said after a particularly intense contraction. The healer was at Ginny's feet calling out instructions for when to push and when to relax. "Remember to breath," he reminded Ginny when he saw her face becoming red.

Meghan kept her eyes on her mother, making sure that she was okay.

She couldn't see a lot because of the healer in the way, but they did

have a mirror on the ceiling and she did steal a glance at it. All

she could see was a mess of dark hair which her grandmother said was

the baby's head.

"Okay, one more push and you'll have your baby," The healer called.

Ginny took a deep breath and pushed. It wasn't but a minute before

the sound of a newborn's crying was heard throughout the room, "You

have a son." The healer said.

The healer performed a cleaning charm on the baby, then looked at

Harry, "Would you like to cut his cord?"

Harry nodded eagerly. With Meghan, he had been a bit grossed out by cutting the umbilical cord but he now knew that it was a great honor and a great tradition and not as gross as he had first thought. He took the scissors from the healer and cut the cord between the two clamps. As he handed the scissors back to the healer, he got a good look at his new baby boy.

His son had Harry's dark hair and looked plump and healthy. He wondered what color the baby's eyes would become when they changed from blue in several months. He certainly hoped they were green.

When the nurse was finished weighing, measuring and inspecting the baby, Harry took him into his arms and carried him over to Ginny. "Ginny, I would like you to meet our son, James Albus Harrison Potter," he said as he placed the baby into Ginny's arms.

Ginny looked with wonder at the tiny baby in her arms. He was so

beautiful and tears came to her eyes, "He looks like you, Harry," She

whispered softly. Gently she stroked his soft baby hair and leaned

down to kiss his forehead. Seeing Meghan standing with her mother,

she waved to her, "Come over and meet your brother."

Meghan came over shyly to her mother's side and looked at the

blanketed bundle in her mother's arms, "He's so small," She said in

amazement.

"You were this little once, Meghan. All babies are small when they

are first born."

Molly came over to her daughter's side and looked at her new grandson, "He's definitely a Potter," She said, smiling at Harry, "He looks just like you, and your dad before you."

Harry smiled at his family and then down at the new addition. "He certainly has my hair. I was wondering a few minutes ago what color his eyes would be once they change from blue. I really do hope they are green." He laughed blithely. "I hope he doesn't need glasses, though. That would make him look too much like me. He needs to be his own man."

Stroking Ginny's hair, Harry asked, "How do you feel Ginny?"

"I hope he has green eyes too. You have quite a legacy James," She said, bending down to kiss her son on his forehead. Looking at Harry, she smiled tiredly, "I'm tired and sore, but I'm very happy. We now have our perfect family...a beautiful daughter who is making us proud in Hogwarts and a beautiful baby boy who looks like his father."

"Can I touch him, Mum?" Meghan said shyly.

"Of course you can, just be gentle," Ginny said as she watched Meghan stroke his cheek, "You're going to be the best big sister."

Molly smiled at her daughter, son in law, and Meghan, "Well, I better go give the news to everyone else. I'll send them in two at a time so that you don't get too overwhelmed."

"Thanks, Molly," Harry said. "I know I should probably go out and make the birth announcement to everyone but I don't want to leave my family just yet." He smiled at her appreciatively as she left the room.

Harry looked at Ginny and Meghan and said, "Well ladies, are you ready to show the world our new addition?" He sat back in his chair, contentedly waiting for the first visitor.

Molly went out to the waiting room where a large crowd had gathered, waiting for the announcement. Smiling at her family, Molly announced, "Harry, Ginny and Meghan Potter would like to announce the birth of James Albus Harrison Potter. Now, you may go in and see them but only two at a time. We don't want to overwhelm poor Ginny. Arthur, why don't you and Ron go first?"

Arthur stood and took Ron by the arm, "What do you say, Ron? Ready to go see your nephew?"

Back in the room, Ginny smiled at Harry, "I sure am," She said, looking at Meghan, "How about you, big sister?"

Meghan couldn't take her eyes off her brother and simply nodded.

Harry sat back contentedly as one after another of their family and friends came through fussing over the new baby. He answered questions and made small talk with them, all the while keeping half an eye on Ginny and the baby. As soon as he saw her smile begin to droop and her eyes begin to glaze over, he stood and said, "All right guys. Thanks so much for coming to support us. I think it's time for Ginny and the baby to rest." He ushered the visitors to the door and waved to the crowd outside before closing the door and shutting out the noise.

Returning to Ginny's side, Harry said, "Ginny, would you like me to put James into the bassinet while you have a nap? Meghan and I will leave the two of you alone for a little while so you can rest." He placed a cool hand on her forehead and prepared to take the baby from Ginny once she gave the okay.

Ginny nodded, "Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I'll get some rest now while I can before he's ready to eat," She said, looking down at her son who was sleeping in her arms, "He's so beautiful, isn't he Harry?"

"Can I hold James later, Mum?" Meghan said eagerly.

"Of course you can, sweetheart. Later, after we both have rested, okay?" Ginny said, leaning back on her pillows.

"Okay. You get some rest. Dad and I will be real quiet so you can sleep."

Crooking her finger to indicate that Harry should come over and get James, she whispered, "I love you, Harry."

Harry took James carefully in his arms and carried him to the simple bassinet beside Ginny's bed. Before placing the baby in the bed, Harry looked it over carefully for any defects or suspicious characteristics. Satisfied that everything was as it should be, Harry placed James on his stomach in the bassinet and pulled a blanket up to his tiny shoulders. Before turning away, Harry ran a finger down his son's cheek feeling his soft, fragile skin and the strength of life that coursed through his veins.

He held out his hand for Meghan and together they left the room. When they were outside, Harry asked Meghan, "Well, we have about an hour. What would you like to do?" He knew that Meghan may begin to feel left out over the coming days as people paid more attention to James than they did to her. He wanted to avoid this feeling for her from the start by making a conscious effort to spend enough time with Meghan before she returned to Hogwarts.

Meghan tapped her chin as she thought, and then smiled, "Let's go to the store. I want to buy James a birthday present from his big sister," She said, beaming widely, "I love being a big sister and I'll even help Mum change his nappies if she wants me to."

When Harry and Meghan left, Ginny took one last look at her son and smiled. She was so happy and content, and very glad that he was here and healthy. Giving his back a gentle pat, she rolled over on her side and fell asleep, her hand gently laying on his back to make sure that he was breathing.


	5. A Birthday Celebration & Dark Plans

A Serpent Among Lions 2

Chapter 4

A Birthday Celebration and Dark Plans

Ginny awoke, hearing James cry in the bassinet beside her. Reaching over, she gently lifted her son and cuddled him to her, "Hey sweetheart, are you hungry?" She cooed to the baby, smiling at him. Undoing her hospital gown, she lifted him to her breast and smiled as he latched on easily, "You're a natural, just like your sister was."

Leaning back against the pillows as he nursed, she breathed a sigh of contentment. The horrible things that had happened months ago seemed like little more than a bad dream.

Harry stumbled slightly on the final step to Ginny's floor. His arms were laden with packages and it was quite difficult to see where he was placing his feet. He steadied himself and clutched the packages tighter to make sure he did not drop any of them.

Meghan was waiting for him on the landing with excited expectation on her face. Harry thought to himself, "I can't be so old that my daughter beat me so easily up these steps. She's not even breathing hard! " He made a mental note to get back into his exercise regimen once Ginny and James were settled at home.

After catching his breath, Harry smiled at Meghan and said, "Are you ready to give your mum and brother some of these gifts?"

Meghan watched her dad as he struggled up the steps and kind of snickered. Remembering what he was like as a Quidditch player she could hardly believe that this was the same guy, "Daaaaaaaaaaaad, I thought you'd never get up here," She drawled out, giggling, "Mum and James are waiting right behind this door and you are taking forever! We gotta give them these gifts!"

Harry chuckled at Meghan's enthusiasm. Sometimes he wished that he still had the zest for life he had had as an eleven year old. He remembered that nothing could ever come soon enough for him at that age. "I'm here now, sweetheart," Harry said. "Would you like to give your gifts to Mummy and James first or would you like me to go first?"

Meghan thought a moment, "Why don't you go first, in case Mum's asleep or something? I don't want to be the one to wake her up," Meghan knew that her Mum was kind of grumpy sometimes when she got woken up and she'd rather her dad go first just in case.

Chuckling again, Harry nodded his understanding. He lead his daughter to the door of Ginny room and quietly pushed the door open. Inside, Harry saw Ginny feeding little James and his heart swelled with love. It had been much too long since he had seen his wife breast feed one of their children.

He spoke quietly so as not to disturb the baby. "Hi, Ginny. We've brought some gifts for you and James. Are you feeling up to opening some presents?"

"Sure," She said, speaking softly, "He's just about done as it is, would you like to burp him?" She said, gently removing him from her breast and covering herself up, "You know, Meghan, I fed you this way too when you were a baby," She said, as she saw Meghan looking with awe at her.

"Really, Mum? That's really cool. My Mum, the refrigerator," She said, innocently, looking at her baby brother.

Harry stifled a laugh as he took his son from Ginny. "Meghan," he said on a choke, "I'm not quite sure that's appropriate." But it was sure a cute observation, he thought. He lifted the baby to his shoulder, making sure to hold his head stable, and began to pat his back gently. Once he had established a rhythm of patting and gentle rocking, he made a gesture with his head and said, "My gifts are just there. Why don't you open a few?"

Ginny had to chuckle too, "Don't worry, Meghan, it's okay,"LOoking at Harry holding James, she smiled at the two of them. They almost blended into one person, "So you and Daddy went shopping hmm? Did you have fun?" She said, giving her a hug.

"Yes, we went and shopped and then got ice cream. Mum, can you open my presents first?" She said, handing them shyly to her, "This one is for James," She said, indicating the top one, "And the other one is for you. I picked them out myself."

Ginny smiled at Meghan as she opened the one for James, "Meghan, what a cute stuffed hippogriff!" It was a golden brown and had wings that were silver colored,"He will love this," In the other package was a plaque that said Best Mum in the world from Meghan and James and brought a tear to her eyes, "Thank you, Meghan. These are wonderful."

Harry was glad that Ginny liked Meghan's gifts. When she turned to open his gifts, he paused in anticipation. The first gift was a golden necklace with a pendant on the end. The pendant was shaped to look like a mother holding her two children. The mother's hair was formed by tiny, sparkling diamonds while the children's faces were ringed with rubies.

The second gift was really one for James. He had been taken by a small silver rattle that he had seen in the gift shop. The head of the rattle was no ordinary circle. It was instead shaped into the form of a sleeping kitten. Once he had purchased the rattle, Harry had magically inscribed a message into it. My darling son. I rejoice on the day of your birth for you have brightened my world and lightened my heart. You have my love forever and always. Daddy.

He waited as Ginny began to open the first package.

Ginny opened the smaller gift to find a beautiful pendant of a mother holding her two children, "Harry, this is amazing!" She said, with a tears in her eyes, "You know me so well," She reached up and put the pendant around her neck. Reaching over and squeezing his hand, she smiled at him, "Thank you."

Turning to the second package, she opened it to find a silver rattle shaped like the head of a sleeping kitten and saw the inscription, "Harry, James is going to love this!" She had remembered a gift that Harry had given Meghan when she was born, a rattle that was shaped like a flower, "I still have the rattle that you gave Meghan at home."

She heard James burp and then turned to her daughter, "Maybe Daddy will let you hold James now."

"Oh, Dad, could I?" Meghan said eagerly, "I promise to be really careful!"

After considering for only a second, Harry nodded and said, "Of course you can hold your brother, Meghan." He gestured at the chair next to the bed. "Please sit up straight in this chair and I will place him in your arms. You must be sure to hold his head stable and to hold him very still."

When Meghan had settled herself in the chair, Harry slowly and carefully placed the baby in her arms. He was pleased with how she followed his instructions and held James' head carefully with her left hand. He stayed very close in case there were any accidents. "Good job, sweetheart," he said, smiling at his children.

Meghan looked at the small baby in her arms in amazement, "You know, I have held babies before but I don't know...this time just feels more special. I love you, James," She said, bending down and kissing her brother's forehead.

Ginny watched her daughter with her son and smiled at Harry. No words were spoken between the two of them, but they knew how special it was to see their children together. Reaching over, she took Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Harry was as touched as Ginny was by the sight of Meghan being so tender with James. He knew that these were the moments he needed to cherish and remember during the more difficult times that parenting would bring.

Smiling lovingly at Ginny, Harry gave her hand a return squeeze. He thought it would be best to leave James with Meghan for as long as she wanted to hold him, as long as James was doing all right. He knew that making Meghan feel important in the family would go a long way towards curbing any sibling rivalry that might creep up.

"So, Megs," he said with a smile, "how does it feel to finally be a big sister?"

Looking up at her dad, Meghan smiled, "It feels amazing. It's so...I don't know how to describe it really."

Ginny nodded and smiled at Meghan, "Now you know how we felt when you were born. A baby is a very special addition to any family, and Dad and I can teach James lots of things but you will teach him the important things. He'll learn how to laugh from you and how to play."

Molly stood at the door of Ginny's hospital room for nearly a quarter of an hour, watching Meghan with James and smiling. It was so sweet how she had taken to him and she didn't want to disturb them. But she knew that Meghan was more than likely getting tired; it had been a long day for all of them. Knocking softly, she opened the door.

"Hi Mum," Ginny said, smiling at her as she came to her bedside.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Turning to Meghan she smiled, "I was watching you through the window with James. You are doing a really good job with him."

"I'm doing fine Mum. James and I both had a nap and then James had his first meal. Like all of our family, he is a natural," Ginny said, laughing.

"Thanks Grandmum!" Meghan responded softly, beaming at her grandmother.

Harry knew why Molly had entered the room and agreed with her assessment that Meghan needed a rest. "Meghan, I think it's time that you went home with Grandmum. It's going to be an exciting day tomorrow when we bring James home and I think you'll want to be as rested as possible." He walked to Meghan and carefully took James from her and returned him to his bassinet.

Turning to Molly, Harry said, "Molly, would you mind taking Meghan to the burrow for the night? I will follow shortly after I make sure that everything is all right around here."

"Okay," Meghan said hesitantly, "Goodnight, James, and happy birthday," She said, smiling down at her little brother in his bassinet, "I can't wait til he can come home, and maybe in a couple more years I'll have a sister too," She said, beaming at her Mum and Dad.

"We'll do our best, sweetheart," Ginny said, laughing but knowing how lonely she was growing up as the only girl in the house besides her Mum, "You go home with grandmum and get some rest and I'll see you in the morning," She said, giving her a hug.

"Of course she can stay there for the night, Harry. And if you want to stay here with Ginny we'll look after her."

"Dad, I really don't mind. I'm a big girl," She said, giving Harry a hug.

Harry chuckled. "All right, I would appreciate the opportunity to stay with Ginny and James tonight. Thanks for being such a big girl, Meghan." He smiled at his daughter.

"Yes, thank you, Meghan," Ginny said, grateful to her.

"You're welcome. Just take good care of my baby brother, okay?"

"We sure will," Ginny said, giving Meghan one last hug before Molly took her out, "She's really growing up isn't she, Harry?"

Harry nodded, a little sadness flitting into his happy heart. "I hope she doesn't grow up too fast, though. I enjoy having my little girl." Shaking off the silly thought, Harry said, "Why don't you get some more sleep while I go arrange with the staff to stay here tonight? I need to let them know that they will have an extra person in the room."

Quietly, Harry left the room and headed down the hall towards the healers' station.

Ginny nodded, resting back against the pillows, watching her sleeping son in the bassinet beside her. Life was good.

Meanwhile, in a chalet in the Swiss Alps, the man in black was freezing. Unbeknownst to him, the chalet had been closed up for the winter several weeks earlier and the heat had been turned off at the same time. Currently, it was no more warmer inside the chalet than outside. He sat in a chair, shivering and rubbing his hands together, trying desperately to warm up as he waited for Umbridge to arrive. She better arrive soon, he whined to himself. If she isn't here in the next 10 minutes, I am leaving.

At that moment, the door blew open and a woman entered the room. He had never seen this person before and he immediately jumped to his feet, wand raised. "Who are you?" he yelled. "Don't come any closer!"

Dolores' eyes grew wide at the person in front of her, who was not at all who she expected, "I am sorry to disturb you, but surely there must be some mistake. I was asked to come here by owl. My name is Dolores Umbridge."

She thought to herself this can't be the person who contacted me, can it? Surely he's not...

The man was as shocked as Umbridge seemed to be. This was not the woman he remembered as Dolores Umbridge. "I'm sorry but you are not Dolores Umbridge," he said, his wand still raised. "What have you done with her?"

"I'll be happy to give you some proof," She said, magically expanding her robes that she was wearing and reverting to the fat dumpy toad like woman that most people saw her as, "You see, i am a metamorphmagus, very few people know this. I only tell those who I deem worthy to know. I will stay in this state, if you wish, or I can change back. I find male companions much prefer my other form."

The man in black, who had never been comfortable around beautiful women, thought he preferred the ugly, dumpy form with which he was familiar. "Please stay in this form," he said. "Now, you may be surprised to learn my identity but please refrain from speaking of it at any time or in any place." He glanced around the room. "There are eyes and ears everywhere."

"Of course, as you wish," She said, bowing, "I shall simply call you sir. I hope you don't mind my keeping my ability a secret. I'd much prefer people to think of me as that dumpy woman who only know mediocre magic. Those who I have dealt with have not been worth my time to show them the full extent of my powers. I am yours to command as you see fit."

The man smiled with pleasure. It always gave him something akin to pride when he found a willing minion. "For the past several months, I have been plotting to destroy Harry Potter," he said. "I am in the final stages of my plan and I now need help." He waited for a sign of understanding before continuing. "I need you to gain entrance to St. Mungo's with the goal of administering a potion to Ginny Potter, who has only today given birth to her second brat. Is this something you will do?"

Dolores Umbridge grinned evilly, pleasure flooding her body, "Anything against Harry Potter is something I will gladly do. It is because of him that I find myself in the deplorable living conditions and I will do whatever you wish me to in order to destroy him and his family. Might I ask what the potion will do to her? "She said, rubbing her palms together and cackling.

The man's smile took on an evil quality as he said, "Upon ingesting this potion, Ginny Potter will have the unfortunate experience of believing that everyone is wants to hurt herself and her new baby." His smile became wider. "She will even believe that her saintly husband wants to murder their baby in his sleep. I will be sorry to miss the good show."

"Interesting. That will cause more pain and chaos for such a close knit family than death itself, I believe," Dolores' toad mouth grew wide in a large smile. Reverting to her former state, she removed the faint traces of Dolores Umbridge known by Harry Potter and his wife from her body, "I believe I have heard of this potion before; the antidote is very rare and not known to many."

The man nodded. "There are less than a handful of people that I know of that could produce the antidote to this potion." He indicated a bottle that he withdrew from a pocket in his robes. "I'm sure they will eventually find the antidote, but not before the intended effect had been produced. I intend to isolate Ginny Potter from her family so that she is more susceptible to my advances."

"Well, then, with your permission I will go administer this potion to Ginny Weasley. Would you like for me to return for more orders when it is complete or would you rather me wait for an owl from you?" She said, taking the bottle from him.

Meanwhile, back at St. Mungo's, Ginny was waiting for Harry to return when she realized how much pain she was in. Her abdomen seemed to be exploding. Worse yet, she saw that blood was soaking the sheet that covered her, "Oh, Merlin! Harry, come quick!"

Harry was walking down the hall towards his wife's room when he heard her terrified yells. Breaking into a run, Harry yelled at the healers to come quickly as he burst into Ginny's room. He immediately saw the rapidly expanding circle of blood on her sheets and he rushed to her. "Ginny, what is the matter? Are you in pain? What happened?"

Meanwhile, back at the chalet, the man in black watched the beautiful woman walk out the door. He had instructed her to return home and wait for his next instruction after completing her mission at St. Mungo's. When she was gone, he apparated back to his secret lair and sat down to wait. He desperately hoped that Dolores Umbridge was not as incompetent as she had been when he had known her in a previous life.

The healer who had delivered James ran into Ginny's room, "Mrs. Potter, are you in pain at all?"

Ginny, unable to speak because of the pain, simply nodded, her eyes wide in pain and terror. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. The pain was worse than she'd had when she was in labor, and even then she hadn't been so scared. She knew that pain was normal for labor, but she'd never experienced anything like this before.

One healer took her blood pressure, while the other gave her an injection to help with the pain.

Giving her a blood replenishing potion, Healer Cynthia turned to Harry, "Harry, your wife is hemorrhaging. We need you to wait outside while we examine her and determine what we need to do," Her eyes were very grim and serious as she said this.

Looking at the baby in his bassinet, she said softly, "You might want to take him with you."

Dolores Umbridge arrived at St. Mungo's disguised as a nurse that she had put out of commission for a couple of hours. Nothing major, just a strong petrificus totalus spell. She heard a commotion coming from Ginny Potter's room and wondered what was wrong.

"Need help in here?" She said, looking at the young woman who was pale and drawn lying on the bed in a pool of blood.

"We're okay for now, but we may need you later," Healer Cynthia said, shouting orders to the nurses and healers who had filled the room.

Even though she had been dismissed, Dolores smiled to herself. Perhaps Ginny Potter would die, although she was sure her master wouldn't like that much. She had to do what she could to keep her alive.


End file.
